


Say Say Say

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I set myself up for that one, didn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Say Say

“You know what I love most about the rain now?”

“What?”

“It reminds me of the first time we made love.”

“I don’t need the rain to think about that.”

“I wish you were here tonight.” Beth sighed. “It was one of those dreary days and now I'm curled up in bed but all I have is pillows.”

“I bet your pillows are more comfortable than mine.” Hotch replied. “I miss you.”

“Do you know when you're coming home?”

“No. I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. You have to work Aaron.”

He loved his job that was true. But going away was getting more and more difficult. He felt like he was missing too much in Jack’s life. A lot of the everyday weight fell on Jessie and Sam. It wasn’t easy to be in a relationship while doing what he did. 

Beth did her best to be neutral about the whole thing. There was some tension recently, Hotch could feel it, but she hadn't expressed any displeasure to him. They had a deal to always be honest. They made that deal from the beginning. If she wanted out he wanted her to say so. If she wanted to compromise he wanted to know that too. 

He wanted her to know that it wasn’t about leaving her, which he hated, it was about doing his job. The truth was Hotch didn’t think he could do any other job. He was born for this. Life had to work around it. He surely wasn’t the only family man or woman in the BAU.

“I know it doesn’t always make you happy.” He said.

“You make me happy. I was just talking to someone today at work about how awesome my boyfriend was. It was a good conversation.”

“How is work? Are things going well?”

Beth had recently accepted a position as the Assistant Program Director at the National Gallery of Art. She was excited for a new adventure and this job surely fit the bill. All of her skills were put to use, including her dorky knowledge of art history. Lots of positive changes were happening in her life; she was happy to have someone special to share them with.

“Everything is wonderful. Some friends are taking me out for a dinner celebration at Firefly on Friday but I'm back at the Gallery on Saturday. Only in the morning though. For the late afternoon I'm meeting up with Jessie, Jack, and Mickey for a Roald Dahl reading at Barnes and Noble.”

“Jack told me about that. I may be back in town by the weekend though I'm not sure. Jack is really looking forward to it…he loves Dahl’s books.”

“I'm looking forward to it as well. Things have been moving at a frenetic pace lately. It’ll be nice to slow down and be with my favorite kid.”

“He adores you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“I adore you.” Hotch said.

“If you were here I’d kiss you, Aaron Hotchner. And then I’d tear your clothes off.”

“Oh no, we’d go slowly tonight.”

“We would?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Don’t start something you can't finish, Mister.” She laughed. “Its no fair to get me all excited and then…”

“And then what? Tell me what you want Beth and I’ll do my best to give it to you.”

“I want you to come home.”

“I set myself up for that one, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Beth was laughing again. 

“I know what you mean though.”

“Am I keeping you? I don’t want to keep you from work.”

“You're not keeping me.” he said. “Sometimes we just have to take a break; I'm taking a break.”

“Are you feeling good?” she asked.

“I'm feeling better. I always feel better when I'm with you. When I come home I’ll make sure I tell you just how much.”

“I'm holding you to it.”

“It’s a date.” Hotch was smiling on the phone. 

He knew he’d have to go soon. There was a two hour time difference between DC and Windsor Heights, Iowa where the BAU were working a series of missing teenager cases. It was getting late where he was so it was already late at home. Beth had work in the morning. She didn’t need to be sluggish at her new job because of him. But it was hard to let go. Hotch always had to let go and he just didn’t want to at the moment.

“What should I wear on our date?” Beth asked.

“I'm sure there's something in your top drawer that would be perfect.”

“I recently did some shopping too. I think you're going to like it.”

“I can tell you Beth, thinking about it is quite pleasant.”

“Someone will have sweet dreams tonight.”

The dreams were never as good as the real thing. She couldn’t wait for him to get home and for them to be together again. She wanted to be in his arms; feel what she always felt when they held each other. It was about more than sex even though the couple had amazing sex. 

She just wanted to be close. When they were close, Beth was happy. Having Hotch and Jack in her life gave her the family she always wanted. She didn’t know quite how to say that, there was still a part of her afraid of losing them.

“I’ll see you soon.” He said.

“You most certainly will. Be careful Aaron; come home safe.”

“I will. I…”

“What? I think you faded out.” Beth looked at her phone. All four bars were still there but the battery was low.

“I was going to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” She wanted to say it so bad but something told it wasn’t time. When it was truly time all the apprehensions in the world about it not being reciprocated weren't going to be able to stop her. Beth took a deep breath. “I love you, Aaron Hotchner.” 

OK, so maybe it was time. She couldn’t stop herself from feeling what she felt. Repressing it would do no good either. Aaron could always read her like a book. This was just the truth and the truth always felt better.

“You're amazing.” He replied. “You're absolutely amazing.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“I don’t…just to you.”

“I believe you.” she said.

“Good. Sweet dreams, Beth.”

“Goodnight.”

She hung up and sighed. He didn’t reciprocate but she wasn’t thinking that he would. They'd been dating for seven months and it had been a wonderful time. But he was still working through dark, thorny issues. 

Beth did her best to understand and support Aaron’s slow walk back to living a normal life. She wasn’t going to rush or push him. It wouldn’t end in her favor anyway. Hopefully her patience would.

It was late and Beth needed sleep. There was work in the morning. It had been raining on and off all week, which slowed her down. Talking to Aaron was good. She wasn’t going to let her mind make it into anything else. 

This was something she didn’t need to over think…what's done was done. Sometimes you just had to jump in and enjoy the free fall. She got up from the bed but Beth’s buzzing cell phone brought her back. The text message envelope flapped so she opened it.

‘ _Sometimes I have no idea what I did to deserve you but whatever it is I'm so grateful_.’ –Aaron

‘ _That makes two of us. I’ll show you how much when you get home_.’ –Beth

***


End file.
